


𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙳𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, caregiver maknae line, littlehyung, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: The littles get a little sad about the absence of their daddy...
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙳𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢

With Mingi gone, it meant that they were down to 3 caregivers. Yunho was rather distraught at the absence of his favorite, making it rather difficult for the others to control the littles. When Yunho is sad, he will latch onto any and every caregiver in a 1-mile radius. Therefore, leaving the present caregivers with their hands full. 

"But appa, stay!" Yunho begged, trying to pull San back down onto the sofa. What didn't help was the little had strength he didn't realise he had in his littlespace. 

"Baby, I've got to go help dada for a second, okay?" He tried to reason, puling himself up and out of the grip. Luckily, Wooyoung walked in at that moment, followed closely but Yeosang. 

"Yunnie, darling, appa needs to go do something, okay? Why don't you come and join mama and Sangie in some arts and crafts, hmm?" He tried, walking over and gently grasping the hands that were tightly clasped around San's arms. 

Yunho turned to the other, eyes filling with tears as San walked away quickly, helping Jongho out with the other two in the bath. 

"But..."

Yunho paused, thinking it over. Perhaps he could make something for daddy. 

"Can Yunnie make something for daddy?" He questioned, lips trembling as looked all over Wooyoung's face, in search of comfort from his mama. 

"Sure baby, why don't you go say to dada and appa that we're going to be making something for daddy, we can all do it together!" Wooyoung cheered, glad that there is a possibility that they can get all the littles' calm and together in one room so the caregivers can wind down. 

"Would you like to do that too, Sangie?" He asked, turning to the other little as Yunho made his way to the bathroom. 

Yeosang nodded, face scrunching up as he thought of Mingi. "Is daddy going to be okay?" He questioned, concerned. 

Wooyoung cooed, "Of course he will, sweetie. Daddy will feel much better if you all made him something special, though," Yeosang hummed, grabbing his mama's hand and making their way to the table where they had already set some art supplies up. There were pens, pencils, glitter (a mistake, but once Yeosang saw it, he just had to have it), and much more that could create a huge mess. The table had the mat that they always use for times like this already covering it. 

"We'll just wait, okay? But what paper do you want, sunshine?" Wooyoung asked, grabbing the book that had a lot of different coloured card inside it.

"Purple, please," Yeosang politely said, grabbing the paper once it was offered, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, darling,"

They didn't have to wait too long until everyone else filed into the room. Seonghwa and Hongjoong freshly cleaned after the two got up to trouble that morning. 

"We're gonna make some drawings or cards for daddy, okay?" Wooyoung said, dishing out the paper after each boy requested a colour. 

The three littles quickly got on with their drawing, but the baby was content to just snuggle into his dada after a nice warm bath, clutching his blankie and suckling on his blue pacifier. "Do you want to make a pretty picture, petal?" Jongho softly asked the boy on his lap. To which he nodded, but didn't make any effort to grab any of the equipment. Jongho chuckled, looking up at the other littles as they proudly exclaimed that their drawings were the 'best ever'. There was no competition between the boys, they were talking about their drawings as a whole, being much better than what anyone else could draw. 

"What's that, my little kitten?" San asked, pointing to the 'drawings' on Seonghwa's card. Seonghwa beamed up at him, loving the nickname and quickly explaining to the other male what it was. 

"Appa, that's daddy. You should be able to see that!" He exclaimed, "Do you need glasses?" He cheekily asked, smiling at the mock offended face that the other pulled. 

"You little brat," San said, tickling the other's side. 

Wooyoung was talking to both Yeosang and Yunho about their drawings. "That's a lot of glitter, baby," He said, wincing at the thought of cleaning it up. Yeosang just shrugged, unbothered as he continued to put more on his page. To his left, Yunho was quietly getting on with his drawing, focusing on each and every detail. It was no masterpiece, but he was currently only 3 in his headspace, so everything he did was a masterpiece to everyone who saw it. 

"You alright, bubs?" 

"Mhh. Done now," He said, holding up his card. It was colourful and on it were 8 stickmen, obviously representing their little family. But two tall men were standing in the middle, holding hands. "Is that you and daddy, prince?" Wooyoung asked, a smile growing on his face. Yunho nodded, confirming what he asked. 

"Let's put that up to dry, then we'll put them all in an envelope for daddy to open when he gets back," Wooyoung told him, pointing over to the empty work surface where they stick most of the little's artwork for it to dry. 5 minutes later, that place held 4 different pictures, all drying and waiting for a certain somebody to come home. Hongjoong ended up drawing something or other on the paper, as well as nearly eating the green pen. But it was the thought that counts.

San and Wooyoung were tasked with tidying up the kitchen whilst Jongho calmed the littles down in the sitting room, sticking on the TV and waiting for them all to fall asleep. 

It didn't take long for the two twins in headspace to fall asleep, cuddled up to each other. Jongho was on the other sofa, Yunho cuddled into his side with Hongjoong asleep on his lap. 

Yunho was nearly asleep when he suddenly asked Jongho a question. "Hey, dada? Do you think daddy will like them?" He asked, looking at his caregiver. 

Jongho paused, surprised as he thought the boy was asleep. "I'm positive that he'll love them, prince" He reassured.

Yunho smiled, quickly drifting off to sleep, dreaming about when his daddy will come home.


End file.
